TRILOGÍA DE LAS LÁGRIMAS ( CAPÍTULO BONUS)
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Luna y Celestia están lidiando con sus remordimientos tras la derrota de Nightmare Moon. Consiste en tres capítulos conectados entre sí. Y una cuarta parte como bonus. Las dos primeras partes están narradas en primera persona. Pero la tercera está narrada de tal manera que el personaje tanto puede ser Luna como Celestia.


**TRILOGÍA DE LAS LÁGRIMAS (+ Capítulo Bonus)**

 **Por KayraDeArcadia (Tere35 en Deviantart)**

Nota de la autora: Hay un fanart para cada capítulo de este fanfic. Podéis encontrarlos en Deviantart. Buscad por Tere35, en la carpeta fanart.

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - LÁGRIMAS DE LA LUNA**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Por más veces que pida perdón nunca parece ser suficiente, pero...

¿Qué más puedo decir? ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Sólo puedo pedir perdón una y otra vez por todos a los que lastimé... Sobretodo a ti, hermana, porque sé la terrible decisión que tuviste que tomar y lo mucho que te dolió.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? ¿Cuándo comenzó a crearse Nightmare Moon? No podría decirlo... Supongo que siempre fue una parte de mí, ese lado oscuro que todos tenemos. Aunque a veces se va haciendo más fuerte, con cada rencor acumulado, con cada reproche callado... hasta que se hace demasiado grande y tiene que salir al exterior.

Debería haber hablado contigo, hermana, en lugar de callarme esos pequeños reproches y rencores que no desaparecían, sino que se iban acumulando hasta convertirse en ese hoyo negro en el que me caí.

Hubo momentos en los que te culpé... incluso te odié por desterrarme a la luna... pero ahora comprendo que no tuviste elección, que no te dejé otra opción.

Porque no te lo he contado todavía, pero, durante mi destierro hubo momentos en los que volví a mi ser y me di cuenta de todo cuanto había hecho, de lo que casi había estado a punto de hacer... podría haberte matado y jamás me lo habría perdonado...

En esos momentos me alegraba de mi destierro, ya que así no podía hacer daño a nadie... pero te echaba horriblemente de menos, deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado, que me abrazaras y me dijeras que todo estaba bien... como cuando de pequeña tenía un mal sueño y tú me consolabas.

En esos momentos en los que me sentía tan sola era más fácil culparte a ti por no estar a mi lado que recordar mis propios errores... y Nigthmare Moon se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta que pudo romper la fuerza que nos retenía allí.

Aún cuando Nightmare Moon tenía absoluto control, una parte de mí era consciente de cuanto sucedía e intentaba detenerla... aunque sin éxito... era como estar atrapada dentro de un mal sueño, sin poder intervenir, sólo mirar... Nightmare Moon era sencillamente demasiado fuerte.

Y entonces llegaron Twilight y sus amigas, las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía... y pude sentir el terror de Nightmare Moon ante la idea de desaparecer... y, ¡oh! cómo deseaba que desapareciera y poder volver junto a ti.

Y entonces sucedió... Nightmare Moon desapareció... y yo no podía ni mirarte a la cara, de tan avergonzada que me sentía. Y entonces me pediste que volviera a tu lado y yo solo pude llorar y correr haci ti, diciéndote lo mucho que lo sentía.

Sé que me has perdonado y que el resto de los ponies también comienzan a aceptarme... pero supongo que aún me falta perdonarme a mí misma. Sinceramente, no sé si algún día podré hacerlo.

Así que, hasta que llegue ese día, en el que pueda finalmente perdonarme, seguiré viniendo a este rincón todas las noches, pensaré en lo que hice, por más lágrimas que esos pensamientos traigan a mis ojos y seguiré repitiéndome estas palabras:

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - LÁGRIMAS DEL SOL**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Por más veces que pida perdón nunca parece ser suficiente, pero...

¿Qué más puedo decir? ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Sólo puedo pedir perdón una y otra vez por todos a los que lastimé... Sobretodo a ti, hermana, porque no te di ninguna oportunidad... te aparté de cuanto conocías, tu familia, tus amigos... y ahora ves que todo cuanto conociste, salvo yo, se ha convertido en polvo...

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? ¿Cuándo comenzó a crearse Nightmare Moon? No podría decirlo... y aunque era una parte de ti, ese lado oscuro que todos tenemos, se fue haciendo más y más fuerte con cada rencor que se iba acumulando, con cada reproche que callabas... debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que se hiciera demasiado grande.

Debería haber hablado contigo, hermana, aplacar esos reproches y rencores en lugar de pasarlos por alto... así no se habrían ido acumulando hasta transformarse en esa oscuridad que te engulló por completo.

Sé que me has culpado durante mucho tiempo... seguro que hasta llegaste a odiarme... pero debes entender que en ese momento no tuve otra opción... mi negligencia hizo que no tuviera más opción.

Porque no te lo he contado todavía, pero, durante tu destierro, hubo momentos en los que el dolor y el pesar eran tan grandes que incluso deseé que me hubieras matado, así no tendría que sufrir... Lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida, hermana, es traer la noche y el día sin que tú estuvieras a mi lado.

En esos momentos, en que te extrabaña tanto, deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado, acurrucada junto a mí, como cuando de pequeña tenías un mal sueño y venías a mi lado buscando consuelo.

Sé que todo ese odio que se fue acumulando durante tu destierro fue el responsable de que se rompiera el hechizo que te retenía allí... pero créeme por más que me culparas y me odiaras, yo me culpo y me odio mucho más.

Y debes saber que no te culpo... estoy segura de que aunque Nightmare Moon era mucho más fuerte, hiciste cuanto pudiste por detenerla.

Y entonces llegaron Twilight y sus amigas, las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía... y ¡Oh! cómo deseaba que se desvaneciera aquella pesadilla y regresaras a mi lado.

Y entonces sucedió... Nigthmare Moon desapareció... y yo no podía dejar de mirarte, ahí estabas, como no te había visto en mucho tiempo. Y entonces, a duras penas conteniendo las lágrimas, te pedí que regresaras conmigo y tú lloraste y corriste hacia mí, diciéndome lo mucho que lo sentías. Y yo ya no pude retener más mis lágrimas.

Sé que me has perdonado, querida hermana, pero aún me falta perdonarme a mí misma. Y, sinceramente, no sé si algún día podré hacerlo.

Así que, hasta que llegue ese día, en el que pueda finalmente perdonarme, seguiré viniendo a este rincón cada amanecer, pensaré en lo que hice, por más lágrimas que esos pensamientos traigan a mis ojos y seguiré repitiéndome estas palabras:

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

 **CAPÍTULO 3: LÁGRIMAS DEL PERDÓN**

Habíamos estado tan distantes últimamente... no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta del pesar que estaba atravesando mi hermana.

Nos encontramos por casualidad, cada una volvía del rincón que habíamos escogido para dar rienda suelta a nuestra tristeza.

Escogimos una nube al azar de las que flotaban sobre el mar y nos sentamos a hablar.

Hablamos durante horas, cada una expresando sus más ocultos pensamientos, su pesar, su culpa...

Nos sorprendimos de lo parecidos que habían sido nuestros pensamientos estos últimos días... nosotras que siempre fuimos como la noche y el día, aún antes de conseguir nuestras marcas de belleza.

Ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que nos habíamos perdonado mutuamente pero, aún nos faltaba lo más difícil... perdonarnos a nosotras mismas.

Es bueno saber que cuento con todo el apoyo de mi hermana, estoy segura de que yo sola no podría, pero sé que ella me ayudará, yo la ayudaré... lo conseguiremos las dos juntas.

Pero, aún así, no puedo evitar que la pregunta escape de mis labios...

"¿Podrás perdonarme?"

Y ella responde a mi pregunta con la suya propia:

"¿Y tú, podrás perdonarme?"

Y las dos nos respondemos mutuamente, al mismo tiempo:

"Sólo si tú me perdonas a mí"

"Te perdono"

Sabía que me había perdonado, pero oírselo decir, decirlo yo... siento que se ha desvanecido un peso que me oprimía el corazón.

Creo que sí, podré perdonarme... por ella, lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas.

 **CAPÍTULO BONUS: LÁGRIMAS DEL DOLOR**

"Hola, Fluttershy, espero que te guste el lugar que he escogido... después de todo, era tu favorito cada vez que íbamos de picnic.

Ayer pasé un rato con Twilight... ella también lo ha pasado muy mal, teniendo que decir adiós a tantas amigas. El tiempo las barrió una a una... sólo nos quedabas tú, Fluttershy, y ahora también te has ido.

Yo también temía que llegara este día y deseaba poder hacer algo... pero incluso el Señor del Caos tiene sus limitaciones, ni siquiera yo puedo detener lo inevitable."

Discord tuvo que hacer una pausa, el dolor era demasiado grande. Cerró los ojos con pesar,las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Apoyó una mano sobre la fría lápida, necesitando ese contacto con su amiga.

"Pero seguiré adelante por ti, amiga mía. Continuaré ayudando a los demás, como tú me enseñaste y recordándote. Porque Twilight me contó algo: Me dijo que mientras se nos recuerde nunca morimos...

En ese caso, vivirás para siempre, Fluttershy, porque yo nunca voy a olvidarte."


End file.
